Low power consumption is normally an important design feature of conventional computer systems. In traditional computer systems, addresses are generated in the processor and communicated via a bus to memory for access of an instruction or data. The switching activity of these address communications on the bus consume a considerable amount of energy that is a large portion of the total power consumption of these systems.